


Studying with Satan

by maemmaharel



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: College, College Algebra, College Student, College homework, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Crush, Himiko OC, My First Fanfic, Obey Me! - Freeform, Original Character(s), Polyamorous Character, Random & Short, Random Encounters, Satan's crush, Secret Crush, Shall we date: Obey Me! - Freeform, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Studying with Satan, random interactions, taken crush, the one that got away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemmaharel/pseuds/maemmaharel
Summary: Himiko just wanted to study somewhere quiet and Satan's mind starts to wander.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Studying with Satan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST ever fanfic. I had this random idea bouncing around my head doing college algebra myself. I haven't written creatively in maybe *counts* 9 years???  
> Writing anything longer than this started to get intimidating.  
> Hopefully, I could turn this just turns into a compilation of all my random shorts.
> 
> Please, please, give me feedback so I can grow as a writer! I'm really enjoying how Obey Me has sparked this random creativity in me.
> 
> PS: Thank you so much NocturnLily for helping me edit this to near 3 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little back story about Himiko and Satan’s relationship: 
> 
> When Himiko first met Satan she was immediately infatuated. Satan found her annoying and could care less for her.  
> It wasn’t until 6 months into her exchange program that he started to develop romantic feelings for her.  
> Unfortunately, by that time she had moved on into a relationship with Beelzebub and Belphegor.

Himiko loved to study in Satan’s room. There were never any distractions. She didn’t understand why Levi and Mammon would invade her room to aggressively game; as if Levi’s room wasn’t a better environment for those types of things.

She tried to study in the attic room with Belphie’s company but, whenever he fell asleep around her, she couldn’t help but realize how tired she also was. A 15 minute catnap often turned into three hours when she failed to escape her lover’s possessive grasp. Asmo always wanted her to stop and pay attention to him. Beelz’s stomach and loud chewing would always irritate her, and Lucifer’s presence always made her nervous.

Satan, on the other hand, let her be, either studying himself or quietly reading in his elegant rococo throne chair. How beautiful he looked when fully immersed in his reading was a distraction all on its own...but at least it was a distraction of her choosing.

Overcome with frustration, Himiko bunched her curly blue locks into a fist at the top of her head and let out a heavy exhale. Whether it was the human realm or Devildom, she just couldn’t escape college algebra. 

Satan raised a brow and peered up from his novel to see Himiko defeated in front of her laptop. He sensed she might have needed help for a while, but he knew she would never ask and would deny needing any. 

Before she knew it, she felt his presence looming over her, chest nearly flushed against her back. He knew what he was doing. He knew he _shouldn’t_ be doing it, but any excuse to make any sort of physical contact with her was well worth it. 

A blush began to blossom across Himiko’s face. Her heart began to pound so loudly that she hoped he didn’t have any type of super demon hearing. 

Satan stared at the problem briefly before he began to speak. “So you almost had it. See, right here…” He pointed to the work on her scratch paper. “You needed to move the equation from here to the left-hand side. Then change it from a positive to a negative. Now, try that.”

Still stunned by Satan’s touch, she hesitantly reworked her equation, plugged in and pressed enter. Himiko chewed on her thumbnail for what felt like an eternity, anxiously waiting for the green ‘Great Job!’ she’s longed for. 

It was during that brief moment, Satan couldn’t help but admire her beauty. Everything about her was breathtaking. Her flawless bronze skin. Her thick, frizzy curls before she straightened them. Her deep brown eyes that he often lost himself in. How her petite frame was swallowed in his youngest brother’s hoodie….How he wished she was in an article of his clothing instead. Flames, he would kill just to run his hands across her bare curves and--

“Satan, I... I got it right. Thank you...” Himiko gazed up at him, returning his thousand-yard stare with a quizzical one of her own.

Satan realized his mistake too late and turned his head, pretending to cough. “Yeah, so, uh...just let me know if you need any more help.” Quickly, he retreated back to his armchair, sinking deeply into it with his book positioned to cover his rosiness.


End file.
